


[podfic] flowers competing for the sun

by paperclipbitch, reena_jenkins



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: holly_poly, Multi, Podfic, Post-Movie(s), Pre-OT3, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They never had much time for the beauty of the universe when all they were supposed to be doing was crushing it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] flowers competing for the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [flowers competing for the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138020) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



  
  
******Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** post-movie, Community: holly_poly, Pre-OT3, Slow Build  
 ****

 **Music:**  [Under The Blacklight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XTwgR2T7g8), as performed by Rilo Kiley  
  
 **Length:**  00:20:01  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GotG\)%20_flowers%20competing%20for%20the%20sun_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
